


LIFE

by Lee_Onew



Category: Wolfblood (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, but short, honestly this is so fluffy, not compliant to my current fic, soooo short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 02:15:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12546576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lee_Onew/pseuds/Lee_Onew
Summary: I didn't know what else to name it...meh...Anyways I hope you enjoy this one-shot on one of my favourite couples to write about !





	LIFE

“Jimi I’m home!”

Rhydian’s voice resounds through the empty (or so he thinks) apartment. “Jimi! Baby!” He calls out again, only to be greeted by the silence, again. Rhydian, worried about the wellbeing of his boyfriend, closes the front door, toes off his shoes (Jimi would bitch otherwise) and wanders into the living room, hoping he doesn’t have to fight off a raving lunatic to protect his baby.

His shoulders relax and he lets out a sigh of relief when he sees the other resting on the sofa, curled up under a blanket and the Netflix notification of ‘are you still watching? Yada yada’ on the television screen.

 

Grinning mischievously, Rhydian sneaks up on the poor unsuspecting boy, whose sleeping like an angel. He crept closer, freezing mid-step when Jimi started shuffling and murmuring something that not even Rhydian’s sensitive wolf hearing could pick up. Smiling endearingly at his cute boyfriend the wolf blood resumed his mission, when he thought that Jimi was once again in deep sleep and couldn’t be disturbed.

 

He was on him, just about to pounce when Jimi suddenly opened his eyes, laughing at the slack and shocked expression on Rhydian’s face.

 

 “Did you seriously-” Jimi wheezed as he looked at Rhydian’s facial expression, “-think I slept through,” he started choking on laughter which soon turned to coughing. Throughout all of this Rhydian’s face had no adopted an amused expression. “Did you honestly believe that I slept through all your shouting?”

 

Rhydian shook his head and Jimi resumed his laughing fit, this time getting his feet tangled on the blanket and almost falling off. Watching him, Rhydian shook his head and sat on the sofa, Jimi instantly throwing the, now untangled, blanket over them both and cuddling up to his side.

“You want to binge with me?”

 

“Yeah why not?” Rhydian shrugged, throwing an arm over Jimi’s shoulders and bringing him even more closer.

 

“Good.” Jimi said returning his attention to the telly, “I would have forced you too anyway.”


End file.
